In recent years, Wi-Fi Direct has attracted attention as a terminal-to-terminal communication scheme in view of broader bandwidth, increased security, and the like. While conventional Wi-Fi networks work in the infrastructural mode with a specific device serving as an access point (AP), Wi-Fi Direct-compliant networks enable communication to be performed within a group, with any P2P terminal, not a specific device, serving as a group owner (NPL 1). A group owner is a P2P terminal that operates as an access point of a group and, as the parent of that group, can form the group including other P2P terminals as clients.
Within a P2P group formed as described above, terminals can share data and transfer data at high speed without connecting to the Internet or the like. Wi-Fi Direct, in particular, supports a robust security protocol and therefore can realize a higher level of security than the conventional ad-hoc mode (IBSS: Independent Basic Service Set and the like).